In video coding data, compression may be achieved by removing temporal and/or spatial redundancies. Video coding may use prediction and/or block-based motion compensation to reconstruct an approximation of the video data with minimal bits. Prediction-based compensation may use data in the current frame or in one or more previous and/or neighboring frames.